


Warning

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Whump, Day 27, Extreme Weather, Gen, OK who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card?, POV Sam Winchester, Power Outage, Sam Winchester Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel gets caught out in a tornado.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020  
> No. 27 OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?  
> Extreme Weather | Power Outage
> 
> Did I have to do research for this? Nope. My mom's obsessed with tornadoes, I live in an area that gets seriously bad hurricanes and I'm near a river and the ocean, and hurricanes can create tornadoes, and I also know fluid dynamics (air is a fluid).

The lights in the bunker flickered. Sam looked around and up at the lights in confusion. That hadn’t happened before. It just wasn’t the _normal_ of the bunker. Not at all. Wasn’t this place insanely magical?

_Probably the weather,_ Sam told himself.

Even now he could hear the wind buffeting the stone and brick of the bunker. Rain crashed down, and thunder boomed. Odd that he was even hearing this. Maybe the weather was just that bad.

Dean walked into the war room, looking up in confusion.

“That sounds bad,” he noted.

“Yeah.”

“You check the weather?”

Sam opened his laptop to do just that. He winced when he saw what was on his screen.

“That’s not good.”

Dean came to peer over his shoulder. “What? What is it?”

“Apparently, Lebanon has a tornado _warning_.”

“Warning, that’s worse than a watch, right?”

“Means they saw it.”

“Fuck. You think the bunker will be fine? I mean, this thing _is_ ancient and powerful.”

“Yeah, well tornadoes are basically the same.”

Just as Sam finished saying that, the power went out. Hail smacked down hard high above them, as the emergency lights came on, bathing Sam and Dean in red. They immediately headed off in different directions, Dean to probably find a lightsource, and Sam to do just the same. The red light just wasn’t bright enough if he was going to try and turn the power back on.

The bunker seemed to shake around him, and Sam frowned. Yeah, he was used to tornadoes, having spent a lot of time in the midwest, but one here? He got an alert on his phone, saying the category of the tornado had been upped. Fantastic.

Suddenly, Dean was racing into Sam’s room.

“Sammy, we got a problem.”

Sam found his flashlight and turned it on. He accidentally shone it in Dean’s face.

After giving a rushed apology, he asked, “What is it?”

“Cas is stuck outside. He just called me — was on his way here, and now he’s caught in this thing.”

“Did you tell him to find a ditch?”

“I did, but he said he can’t find one. Sammy, this is bad. He could get hurt.”

At that moment, it didn’t matter that Castiel was an angel and that this most likely wouldn’t kill him. If Cas got hurt while he could’ve done something, Sam would never forgive himself.

Sam grabbed a jacket, wishing for once that he hadn’t ditched the hoodies he’d worn in college.

As he grabbed a bag and started packing emergency supplies — a first aid kit, batteries, another flashlight, a bowie knife, rope, an extra jacket — he said to Dean, “Get the keys.”

“Whoa, hey, I’m not taking Baby out there.” Dean’s phone pinged with a text. Whatever it was concerned him, and he said, “I’m taking Baby out there.”

Dean rushed out, and Sam ran to the kitchen to grab some water bottles and fill them up. Then he looked at the cabinets, and he made his decision in a split second. He grabbed some nutrition bars, including a chocolate flavor for Dean. That done, he headed for the garage. Dean had already got the doors open.

That was when Sam realized there was no safe way to make their exit. The garage doors opened up into a tunnel, which led to outside. Contrary to popular belief, tunnels were nowhere near safe during a tornado. The wind just grew stronger as it circulated through the smaller space. Sam was shoved back, and onto the stone floor. Dean, buffeted by the wind, struggled over to him to help him up. The left side of the Impala lifted by just an inch.

“How do we know this thing’s not right on top of us?!” Sam yelled, desperately trying to be heard over the roaring wind.

Instead of answering, Dean grabbed Sam’s bag, and helped him over to the Impala. Dean had to desperately hold on to get himself to the driver’s side door.

“Check the radar.”

Sam did just that.

“It’s close, but not over us.”

Dean’s phone started ringing, and he shoved it into Sam’s hands. He started up the engine, and then was making his way through the garage, putting enough pressure on the gas pedal to get the Impala going. Sam, seeing that it was Cas calling, answered the phone. He put it on speaker.

Before Sam could get a word in, Cas cried out, “Dean, you’d better hurry!”

“Hey, Cas, it’s Sam. We’re on our way.”

A strangled cry came from Cas’ end, and then a violent gurgling started up, a gurgling that could only be brought on by massive amounts of blood filling the larynx.

As they made their way out of the garage, trying to make it outside, they started yelling out Cas’ name.

“Are you okay?!” Dean shouted. “Cas, come on, tell me you’re okay!”

There was no answer, only that horrible sound.

They hurried to where Castiel was, could even in fact see the tornado tearing its way across fields. They weren’t going to make it. They just weren’t going to make it!

Dean got out first, and grabbed the rope from Sam’s back, tying it around his waist. Sam grabbed the other end, and tied himself to Dean. There was enough rope left for Cas. Sure that they wouldn’t lose each other, they got to Cas’ Lincoln Continental, and found Castiel stuck in the driver’s side, impaled by a branch that had gone through the window. It had shoved through his back, and gone right through the seat.

Dean held Castiel, caressing his hair, whispering words that Sam couldn’t hear.

God, they had to do this fast.

Sam yanked hard on the branch, and it started coming loose, but he couldn’t move it fast enough. He had to pull it straight out, to avoid any other injury being done to Castiel. And with the wind like a barrier slamming into his body, it instead was coming out at an angle. The rope about his waist pulled taut. There wasn’t enough left to fully pull the branch out. And the awkward angle left it further stuck in Castiel. He was seizing, his body unable to process the sheer amount of damage. Dean held his hand. Fresh blood came up on Cas’ lips. He was biting his tongue, and might even chew right through it.

Sam pulled on the branch, dirt and debris biting through his clothes and into his skin. He wanted to scream, but he knew that if he opened his mouth, he’d never be able to breathe again. Even breathing through his nose was a struggle. Grass whipped at his eyes, stinging. No doubt he was bleeding. But he wasn’t anywhere close to being as injured as Castiel.

The car heaved, and it squealed, lifting up, pitching to one side.

“ _SAM!_ ” Dean screamed.

Sam rushed to the side of the car, not knowing what he was doing, not thinking. He just wanted to help. He climbed in the back, even as it threatened to tip over. The car was at a forty-five degree angle. Surely if that angle got even a little bigger then it would be over. They’d be trapped in a car laying on its side. 

The tornado was coming closer.

Fuck. They were all going to die.

Maybe if he had time, he would’ve been angry with Castiel, or with the tornado, but there was no time.

“Dean! Pull!”

Dean pulled on the branch, as Sam pushed it out of Cas’ body. With a horrible, wet, sucking sound, Cas was free. Sam and Dean tried climbing out of the car. They had to get out before it tipped over. The wind could take it. Hell, the tornado seemed to just be growing. Any closer and the car would be blown into the air.

Sam and Dean shoved Cas out, and haphazardly tied him to them, before they tried to high-tail it to a ditch a quarter mile down the road.

They weren’t going to make it.

Sam could barely breathe, could barely see.

Castiel’s blood warmed his skin, and soaked his clothes.

Dean tripped.

This was it.

With the last of his strength, Castiel raised a hand, and the winds broke around them. The air cleared.

They were in a bubble of angelic power, but it was quickly growing smaller.

Sam couldn’t see a way out of this nightmare, but he did what he could to hold Castiel’s blood in, to make sure he had more strength. If Castiel’s power failed, they’d all be dead.

The tornado passed over them. Something tore into Sam’s leg, and then he knew no more.

When Sam woke up, Dean was dragging him to the Impala. “Stay with me. Stay with me!”

The tornado was gone, yet the sky was still black and green.

Sam passed out from the agony of his leg getting put into the car.

But Castiel was safe. He was in the passenger’s seat. And he was healing.

They’d saved their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I had better catch up before the end of this month. Damn. In my defense, I burned my hand, and then I got sick... again. Now I'm a different kind of sick, but I'm not lying with my head over a bucket anymore, so that's an improvement.


End file.
